


Going Back Under

by plasticlizard022



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticlizard022/pseuds/plasticlizard022
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Going Back Under

Being locked away in a prison under the sea had not been fun. You were placed inside an arid cell kept at a temperature that wasn't too hot to kill you but warm enough to keep you from freezing your way out. The fact that a cell designed to detain you had even been created hurt a little bit. Tony coming to visit had hurt more. He tried to act like you were still friends but there was a distance between the two of you now. 

You weren't too surprised when Steve came, though. You knew he would. You and Sam both. What was surprising is where he took you next. Wakanda. You knew Wakanda had some wonderful medicine and had even visited once. For being a third-world country, their people had a surprisingly long life expectancy and a low record of prolonged illness. Now you knew why. Wakanda was a beautiful, bustling kingdom hidden in the guise of a mountain. It was difficult to wrap your mind around but was certainly one of the few good things to come out of the last couple of months. 

You were shown to a large medical bay. There were all sorts of new technology that you had never seen before. You were actually a little envious; you wished you had known about all of this sooner! Your name wasn't unknown among the doctors and scientists there; you were flattered. You spent a week hydrating and getting back to your normal self. You studied and chatted and learned so much from all of the Wakandan individuals working in the Med-Bay. 

Steve came to check on you, the scar on his cheek still purple and healing. You gingerly touched it as he spoke to you. He couldn't help but chuckle - you were also so handsy but only when someone was injured. "I have a big favor to ask you. You're the only person I trust with something this important," he said. You lowered your hand and your stomach sank. You had a bad feeling that he was already asking you to go on another mission. 

\- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

"I can't trust my own mind," Bucky chuckled sadly. "So until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head I think going back under's the best thing. For everybody." Steve nodded slowly. They had been talking about it for a few days now. He just wanted to make sure this was the right choice. He had really only just gotten his best friend back. But he knew that Bucky was right. He needed to be helped before it was safe for him to return to the world. 

"Well, it's good thing I happen to know one of the world's best doctors," Steve said. He nodded his head in your direction. You were on the far side of the room, leaned against a desk with a clipboard in hand. Your hair was in a tight ponytail. Bucky's slightly shocked expression prompted further explanation. "You know she's a doctor, right?"

You moved over and smiled. You gently rubbed Steve's back as you stood beside him in front of Bucky. "No need to worry. I'm the world's leading expert on cryotherapy," you assured him. You had gained your own superpower from a backfired experiment surrounding self-administered cryotherapy after all. And you had been the one brought in when Cap was pulled out of the Arctic. "We'll get you sorted, promise."

Your disarming smile comforted Bucky (and Steve). Bucky knew plenty about being cryogenically frozen. Every time he had been frozen had been harsh and cruel and frightening. And even though he was about to be a human icepop, this experience left him with a warmer feeling. He hardly knew you but you had defended him when almost no one else did. So he trusted you.

He stepped into the pod and closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly as his body was frozen. You took Steve's hand and squeezed it. "I'll make him better," you promised him. 

He looked down at you and gave your hand a squeeze back. He trusted her, too. "I know," he smiled.


End file.
